


Because She's Rayla

by xhbsx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rayllum, Songfic, cute stuff, listen its cute, poem, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhbsx/pseuds/xhbsx
Summary: Just a cute little poem I wrote about these two dorks falling in love
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Because She's Rayla

We were best friends before anything 

On this adventure across lands and kingdoms

No secrets untold

No lies or deception 

Before my heart began to ache in a way

I knew I couldn’t go back

And the nights we stayed up 

I tried so hard to keep this distance 

But you with your words and your smile

And the moon's light and the whispering wind

Urging me to tell 

And so I did. And your eyes, they lit up 

Like stars painted on the canvas of the sky 

Take my hand now. We were never alone before

But we are together now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this poem I wrote, I love these two so much!!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
